


Jack Watches

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Half dragon Rhys, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Jack sees a pretty half dragon in the woods, of course he goes to watch.





	Jack Watches

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/179145390282/rhack-with-voyerism-something-like-jack-watchin

Jack couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten. He’d been looking for a deer or elk to bring back to his cabin for dinner, but he’d stumbled on something much _much_ better. A man, naked in the woods. He only saw the outline at first, but his binoculars proved something even more interesting. It wasn’t just a gorgeous man, long, slender, with legs for miles, but this human was _part dragon_! He had stepped from the bushes into a small field where he sat on a rock, warmed by the sun.

Immediately, Jack moved to get closer. There was a half human, half dragon, pretty and nude, unaware that he’d been spotted, he couldn’t pass that up. He was able to hide at the edge of the field, behind bushes and could hear all the noises the dragon made. He was very cute, his face was round and soft, with tufts of scales that glistened off the morning sun. They were a teal that shifted to a brighter blue, dazzling Jack. As the dragon’s neck met his shoulders, the scales covered his humanoid body. His hands were like a human, with long, taloned claws. They ran over his body, feeling himself up, his head dipped back, warm in the sunlight. He had into the sharp feet of a dragon, stretching and curling as the dragon rubbed his thighs slowly. A tail swished behind him, shorter and thicker than a full dragon’s.

“Mmm,” the dragon hummed, caught in whatever it was doing. His legs squeezed together as a hand rubbed the smooth crotch.

Jack caught his breath. Was the dragon… Doing what he thought they were doing? Were they going to…

He saw the tip of a cock poke out of a sheath. The dragon rubbed it gently, biting his lip as his thumb trailed circles over it. It grew, extending out fully now.

“Damn,” Jack sighed. His jeans were very tight, watching this very private display out in the open. He didn’t tell himself it was taboo, or impolite. While he kneeled on the forest floor, he quietly and very carefully unzipped his jeans, being very careful not to make noise as he pushed them down enough to free his cock, stiff and aching. He followed along with the dragon’s motions, slowly massaging himself, eyes caught on the dragon’s dick.

It was short, fat at the base and thinning out at the tip that curved upwards. Rounded spikes, that reminded Jack of plates on a Stegosaurus, lined the top side, small and soft. On the sides and belly were ridges and bumps that seemed to undulate on their own.  The dragon rubbed each of those soft plates, moaning loudly, their hips rocking, very pleased noises bubbling from them.

Suddenly, they stood and Jack froze, waiting. The dragon turned and leaned over the rock, their ass sticking out towards Jack. He was at a perfect view, able to see all the dragon, their face and their cute, little ass. He almost gasped when the dragon lifted their tail, curling it around to rub against his asshole.

“What?” Jack whispered.

The dragon bit their lip as the tip of their tail pressed through and into their ass. He gasped, moaning very loudly, and pushing his tail further inside him.

Eyes wide, Jack smirked. “Oh, hell yeah.” This was hot!

The dragon’s tail was smooth as it pumped in and out while the dragon rubbed their cock, a glowing, teal liquid dripping from it. They hummed and huffed loudly, uncaring of the world around them. It was a beautiful sound.

Jack rubbed his cock with the dragon, wanting so badly to jerk it fast, but he was enjoying the site and therefore kept his pace steady. Their tail began to move faster as did their hand and Jack followed, feeling vaguely what the dragon felt. Jack’s head spun with want, but he struggled on, rubbing himself with the dragon, keeping silent in his hiding spot.

His tail thrust quickly, spreading the dragon’s ass wide and driving the creature crazy. Finally, with the fast movement of his tail and the faster rubbing on his dick, the dragon lurched, orgasm squirting on the rock, glowing that beautiful teal. Jack followed along, shooting his cum just after the dragon.

The dragon lay there, tail still plunging in and out slowly, riding him down from his high. His eyes were glazed and his face was flushed. Jack could have stared at that forever, but he began to move quietly. Jack pulled his jeans up, delicately zipping them. He leaned against the tree, watching the dragon. He pulled his tail out and rolled onto his back to bathe in the sunshine. His lids closed, falling asleep.

Jack tracked his way back, marking on the map his encounter. He would visit there again. Maybe next time, Jack would be bold enough to talk with them.

A shadow passed over him, larger than a bird and sharper than a cloud. He looked up, quickly, but saw nothing. He frowned and packed up the rest of his things.

“So, you get off watching strangers?” The voice was smooth and sweet, but angry.

Jack turned around, smirking, already knowing who the voice belonged to. “Didn’t mean to, sweetheart, but you’re way too pretty not to appreciate.”

The dragon stood there, large wings expanded, rippling between the same gorgeous teal and lighter blue. Jack did not remember seeing those earlier.

The dragon looked Jack over. “You’re not bad either, for a human.”

Jack shrugged, grinning wide. “I would have joined ya, kitten, if I’d known you’d like it.”

Scoffing, the dragon turned his nose up at Jack. “Very presumptuous! And the name is Rhys.”

“I’m Jack, and I have _never_ seen anything so sexy and gorgeous as you and what you did.” He smiled when a pink tint blotched Rhys’ cheeks. Jack gasped, and then laughed, very pleased. “You _knew_ I was there the whole time, didn’t you, cupcake?”

“What!?” Rhys’ eyes were wide and his cheeks pinker than ever. “No! I wouldn’t-”

Jack closed the distance between them. “Yeah, ya did, sugar. I loved every minute of it and so did you.”

Rhys spluttered, unable to form any words. A bright blue flame blew from his nose and he moved quickly, grabbing Jack around the waist and pushing off the ground. His large wings flapped, carrying them into the sky.

“Hey, wait, woah, what the hell are you doing?” Jack called.

Rhys huffed, annoyed. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m a dragon and we collect nice things, and since you boasted about joining me, I thought that was a very good idea. I hope you don’t have any plans for the rest of your life.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
